


An Unwelcome Visitor

by mattsloved1



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsloved1/pseuds/mattsloved1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is an extra resident in 221B Baker Street and Sherlock is far from pleased.  The first of ten Christmas present fics.  :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unwelcome Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is the first of a planned ten pieces for the Christmas season. Each is for a friend and will have their writing name somewhere in the fic. Enjoy! 
> 
> Much thanks to MapleLeafCameo & Johnsarmylady for looking through this for me! Also, I can’t profit from this because they are not mine.

“Sherlock, you can stop with the sulking anytime you feel like it.”

 

The man in question merely crossed his arms tighter to his chest and glared at the back of the sofa.

 

“She didn’t mean to destroy your scarf. She was only playing.”

 

Silence answered the doctor although he was certain there was a fair amount of teeth grinding happening just out of sight.

 

“I promise we won’t have her much longer.”

 

John had to strain to hear but the words, “devil with claws,” reached his ears.  He couldn’t help but stroke the small, furry bundle stretched out on his lap.

 

“Don’t you listen to him, _Lucy_. He’s just a grumpy consulting detective. Yes, he is.”

 

Within seconds, Sherlock was towering over his friend.  “Will you kindly do me the favour of not cooing to the feline that ruined my third best scarf?”

 

Having lived with the taller man for nearly a decade, John was not intimidated.

 

“I promise, Mrs. Hudson will knit you another scarf and Mrs. Turner will be here tomorrow night to get her cat, all right? It will only be another _thirty-six_ hours.” He just managed to keep sarcasm out of his voice.

 

Ever the drama queen, Sherlock threw himself into the chair opposite his partner’s.  “I don’t see why Mrs. Turner had to leave her with us anyway.”

 

“Because Mrs. Turner went on holiday and Mrs. Hudson has been at her sister’s the last two days.”

 

Sherlock looked into the fireplace as his fingertips danced upon worn armrests.

 

“I promise you, Sherlock, that I will never bring another cat into the flat again.”

 

The detective smiled.

 

John paused for a moment before continuing. “Now a dog on the other hand...”

 

Sherlock scowled as he exclaimed, “John!”

 

The doctor merely gave the purring cat another rub as he smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it Lucy36! ;-)


End file.
